familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Perkiomen Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania
Perkiomen Township is a township in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the township population was 9,139, which represents a 28.8% increase from the 2000 total of 7,093 residents. Governmentally, it is a township of the second class, governed by a board of supervisors. It is part of the Perkiomen Valley School District. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 4.9 square miles (12.8 km²), of which, 4.8 square miles (12.5 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (2.03%) is water. It is drained by the Perkiomen Creek into the Schuylkill River. Its villages include Graterford and Rahns. Neighboring municipalities *Skippack Township (southeast) *Lower Providence Township (tangent to the south) *Collegeville (south) *Trappe (south) *Upper Providence Township (southwest) *Limerick Township (west) *Lower Frederick Township (north) *Schwenksville (north) *Upper Salford Township (north) *Lower Salford Township (tangent to the northeast) Demographics As of the 2010 census, the township was 88.1% White, 4.1% Black or African American, 5.2% Asian, and 2.1% were two or more races. 2.9% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA. As of the census of 2000, there were 7,093 people, 2,468 households, and 1,966 families residing in the township. The population density was 1,467.5 people per square mile (567.0/km²). There were 2,556 housing units at an average density of 528.8/sq mi (204.3/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 92.99% White, 3.14% African American, 0.11% Native American, 1.90% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.62% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.52% of the population. There were 2,468 households out of which 48.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.4% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.3% were non-families. 16.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.87 and the average family size was 3.25. In the township the population was spread out with 31.7% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 41.9% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 5.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 98.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.3 males. The median income for a household in the township was $74,878, and the median income for a family was $82,046. Males had a median income of $52,358 versus $37,379 for females. The per capita income for the township was $27,800. About 3.0% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.8% of those under age 18 and 2.1% of those age 65 or over. Government and Politics References * Perkiomen Township Category:Townships in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Perkiomen Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania